Kitty
Kitty is a student at the London University. She is a solitary character who doesn't like to interact much with other people. Character Personality Kitty is solitary and doesn't like talking to other people. She is easily angered and loves a good fight if need be. She is artsy and rather intelligent. Kitty stays true to her morals an what she believes in, because of this she can come across as punky to some people. Appearance Kitty has dirty blonde hair with pink streaks she dyed in. She plaits her hair to keep it out of her way. Kitty wears black smoky eye shadow, but no lipstick as she dislikes the way it feels on her lips. Usually, she wears a black leather jacket, jeans and a purple top with a cat and cross bones on it. Additionally she wears a white and gold studded chocker. Hero Attire Kitty was inspired by the Big Hero 6 in San Fransokyo to protect her own city. She created her own "hero suit" from materials within her university. Her suit is made up of mainly orange armour. Her helmet has cat ears on it. She has shoulder pads, elbow pads and knee pads. Her suit also has hot pink accents. Underneath the orange armour is a black, purple and pink suite to protect her skin from harm. Kitty's main weapon is sword like claws which are retractable. She can also use her robotic tail as a whip. Her entire suit has sensors in it that activate different movements based on on her emotions and what she is thinking, for example the ears on her helmet will move depending on her emotions and she can move her tail and activate her retractable claws. Kitty does the majority of her crime fighting during the hours of sunset because the low light stops anyone from recognising her face. Due to this, she have been given the super hero name of "Sunset Kat" by the press in the city of London. Family Absol Absol is Kitty's twin sister, they were originally identical twins, but Absol dyed her hair a lighter blonde and with different highlights in her hair compared to Kitty. They're both the same height however and both pursued a life of crime fighting. Absol moved to San Fransokyo on an exchange student programme being ran at her school in Birmingham, England, when she was 13. Kitty and Absol still try to keep in touch. Wolfy Wolfy is Absol and Kitty's younger sister. Unfortunately, Wolfy was always jealous of the twins, the twins being the smartest of the siblings (but the twins didn't have the super smarts of Hiro Hamada). Wolfy lacked the attitude her older sister had too, making it easier for her to be picked on during school. When both the twins moved away from home, Wolfy began to teach herself robotics, eventually moving to London, having heard about the Sunset Kat being there. Wolfy became the "Twilight Wolf", using an army of robotic dogs to cause caos around London and becoming Kitty's nemesis. At this point, Kitty does not know that the Twilight Wolf is her sister, and neither does Wolfy know that Kitty is the Sunset Kat. Relationships Hiro Hamada TBA GoGo Tomago TBA Honey Lemon TBA Fred TBA Wasabi TBA Baymax TBA Gallery Trivia *Kitty was originally going to be the representation of AbsolTheHiroPone in the Big Hero 6 universe, however this was scrapped as Absol later decided it would be a good idea to humanize her Ponysona, Absol. *The sibling's super names all include times of day, Sunset Kat, Midnight Soul and Twilight Wolf. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:WIP